Over the past several years several so-called tricyclic compounds such as amitriptyline, cyclobenzaprine, nortriptyline and protriptyline have gained importance as centrally acting pharmacological agents. Now with the present invention, there is provided compounds from which new tricyclic compounds can be prepared which have skeletal muscle relaxant and tranquilizing activity.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide compounds of structural formula: ##STR1##
It is a further object to provide processes for the preparation of the compounds.